I'll Be
by Chihiro Tenzou
Summary: Mio, the so called Miss Perfect. Well, you're wrong about that. Mio's life crashes and burns when her parents get into this...problem. Ritsu is trying her hardest to cheer Mio up. Thing is, is she falling for her in the process?
1. The Event

I'll Be

A/N: I have tried numerous times to think of a good Mitsu concept but all of them have failed me terribly. I decided to write one based on real life experiences. They might work out so yeah. Please enjoy!

**~Chapter 1: The Event~**

Sakuragaoka Girls' High School was just getting ready for their Culture Festival. This time, they've decided that each class is required to give a performance. For Yui's class, they've decided on a tiny dance.

It turns out Sawako's a good dancer. She is the class' choreographer. Of course Ritsu didn't take her seriously when she told them that which is why she is currently tied to a tree behind the school.

Meanwhile, Sawako asked the class if they should go with the salsa or the waltz. Majority of the class voted for the waltz. So, half of the girls will do the guy part.

"Safe bet Mio and Ritsu'll be partners." A random student said.

"No kidding, they're always partners in stuff like this. It's like their destined for each other or something."

A few more comments like that followed and Mio almost couldn't take them anymore. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Wait, where _is_ Tainaka-san?" that same random student said.

Sawako pointed out the window and showed Ritsu who was still tied to that tree. She sighed and decided that it was time to untie her from that tree. She looked at Mio and told her to do just that.

"While you're at it, tell her that you're partners." Sawako winked.

Mio ignored that wink and just walked out of the classroom. She easily slid through the gate behind the school and got to Ritsu, who was busy trying to climb the tree while being tied to it.

"You do realize that's impossible." Mio sighed.

Ritsu gave her this determined look then laughed "Saw it in my neighborhood once. This buff guy made it look so easy!"

"Well, duh! He was buff!"

"Why are people so sexist? I can so do this!" Ritsu kicked and somehow lifted herself five inches above the ground. Turns out the rope Sawako used to tie her wasn't so durable so it ripped.

"WAAH!"

"Ritsu!" Mio ran to Ritsu and caught her before she hit the ground.

Mio's upside down face was now on top of Ritsu's right side up face.

"Why hello there." Ritsu said casually.

"Don't 'hello there' me. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"How is falling backwards off a tree getting myself killed?"

"You'll break your spine!"

"I was five inches above the ground!"

"STILL!"

"Why are you so concerned anyway?!"

"Because I need a partner for our performance for the Culture Festival…"

Silence…

Mio dragged Ritsu back to the classroom and explained on the way there. Ritsu laughed and said "We're always partners, aren't we, Mio?" she smiled.

Mio shrugged "I guess. Well, we're best friends so, does that count?"

"Hmm…probably."

After class, Ritsu went straight for the club room. Mio helped fix some things in the student council room.

"Where's Mio-senpai?" Azusa asked.

"Oh, she had stuff to do."

Mugi then set a small chocolate cake on the table and cut a piece for each of them.

"Arigatou, Mugi-chan!" Yui exclaimed while chewing on her first bite.

Ritsu stared out the window, her thoughts trailing off to something else.

_This can't be possible…_

"Eh? Something wrong Ricchan?" Yui asked, waving her hand in front of Ritsu's eyes.

Ritsu went back to reality and brushed the thought away. "Huh? What? Oh, I'm fine."

"You've hardly touched your cake." Mugi said.

Ritsu shrugged and laid her head on the table "I dunno…there' just a lot of things on my mind."

"Mind telling us?" Mugi grinned.

"It's…personal."

"I'm sure we'll understand."

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"Okay, well, tell us when you're ready."

Ritsu didn't give her a reply and just looked out the window again.

_Please…it really, really, really, really, really, is impossible…_

"Ja ne!" Yui exclaimed while waving goodbye to her friends.

"Shall we?" Ritsu smiled. Mio gave her a nod and they went on.

It was a quiet walk halfway so Mio decided to break that silence. She ripped a page off her notebook and threw it at Ritsu's nose.

"Oww! What was that for?!"

"For not saying a word. What's wrong? Something at school? Homework? I can help you, you know?"

"It's nowhere near any of that."

"Well then tell me! I'm your best friend, right? Wait, are we switching roles here?"

"Just because I act sensitive for a quick bit doesn't prove that we've switched roles."

"Just tell me what's up, please?"

Ritsu turned to Mio and saw that worried look on her face. She looked away and scratched her head.

"Problem? W-what problem? Eheh! I'm f-fine!"

"Then why are you stuttering?"

"St-stuttering? Am I? Ah…hahaha! I guess I a-am!" Ritsu said, scratching the back of her head even more. Mio swore she could already see blood drops on the pavement.

Ritsu tried to look for an escape and found one. At last, her brother was put to use for once. Satoshi was just walking out of a comic book store when Ritsu saw him.

"Looks like I have to get to Satoshi! Bye Mio!" Ritsu darted off without waiting for Mio's reply.

Ritsu pinned Satoshi to the wall and gave him this worried and thankful look. Wait, that's possible?

"You…you're finally useful for once."

"N-nee-chan…are you thinking of inc—"

"Ugh, hell no! I was trying to run away from something, okay?"

"Something or _someone_?" Satoshi said with a cat face. Ritsu was ready to pummel him to the ground but he backed away before she could put her hands on him.

As soon as they got home, they realized their parents weren't home. Ritsu saw a note on the counter.

_Ritsu, we'll be home early. Dinner's in the fridge, just reheat it. Love you! –Mom_

"Ridiculous…" Ritsu muttered.

Ritsu found some cold curry in the fridge for her and Satoshi. She couldn't think straight with that certain thing on her mind.

_This can't be…_ Ritsu thought. _We're the same for Pete's sake…how did it come to this?_

_~Aa kami-sama, onegai futari dake no~_

"Oh," Ritsu got her phone and saw a message from Mio.

Ritsu, we still have to finish our report for Chemistry. I'm coming over – Mio

"Well this is promising." Ritsu muttered.

Mio arrived not too long after that. She had the research they needed in a folder. She noticed the absence of Ritsu's parents so she didn't bother knocking on the door. Of course since, that's what Ristu would also do. Satoshi was busy setting out the plates on the table while Ritsu was entertaining Mio.

"Got the research?"

"Well duh." Mio set her bag on the sofa then took a seat.

"We're having curry, want some?" Ritsu asked, her eyes focused on her cooking.

"Sure, sure."

Ritsu was an excellent cook so Mio could never deny any offers when it comes to Ritsu's cooking.

_What if I screw up?_

Ritsu served Mio a beautiful bowl of curry. Okay, Mio was afraid of gaining wait but, how could she ignore this? Satoshi ate in his room so basically he gave Ritsu her moment.

"All we have to do is put this in our PowerPoint presentation and…we're done." Mio said, shoveling up a spoonful of curry.

"Cool, wanna play a game once we're done?"

"Actually I was thinking about practicing the waltz for the culture festival."

Ritsu almost choked "Say what?"

"Well, Sawako is grading us for mastering the first few steps tomorrow."

"Why so soon?!"

"That woman likes perfect stuff."

"I don't care! I am not practicing tonight…I wanna play a game on my xBox and I'm lazy."

"Oh grow up, Ritsu. It's just one round. Could you at least take this seriously? You can slack off all you want at school just take this practice seriously." Mio's voice was stern and she was frowning. (Shizz just got real. –Author)

Ritsu was left almost speechless. She could only think of a simple reply. "Oh…okay…"

Mio felt that something was wrong. Ritsu doesn't usually give in like that. Something's still up.

The report was easy to make into a presentation since they got the easiest topic. Mio already had the music they needed on her phone.

"Do you even know how to waltz?" Mio asked, calm this time.

"Uhm…well…"

"Yeah that's a no. It's a good thing my parents forced me into taking a lessons back when I was a kid. Okay, which part do you want, the boy or the girl?"

"The guy's part seems easier."

"Yeah I saw that coming. Okay, so basically you have to put your hand here…" Mio got Ritsu's hand and put it on her waist. "Then I put my hand on your shoulder…"

"Then our hands should be like this, right? I'm just basing this off movies, okay? Correct me if I'm wrong…" Ritsu held on to Mio's hand but didn't intertwine their fingers.

"Okay, good enough. I'm impressed so far." Mio half smiled, looked at Ritsu then suddenly raised an eyebrow. "Ritsu…"

"What?"

"You do see this in movies, right?"

"Well yeah, why?"

"Exactly what should you be looking at, the ceiling or your partner?"

"Oh, r-right…sorry."

Mio put her hand off Ritsu's shoulder causing Ritsu to take hers off of Mio's waist. "Ritsu, you're acting strange today. For the last time, please tell me what's up!"

"Well, it's nothing, really."

"I'm not buying it."

"I'm going to the bathroom." Ritsu tried to go but she forgot that she never let go of Mio's hand. But why oh why did Mio not let go herself?

"Oh, I see I have you captive."

"Damn it…" Ritsu said under her breath.

Mio touched Ritsu's forehead then her neck.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ritsu exclaimed.

"Hold still, damn it! I'm trying to see if you're sick."

"Well I'm not!"

"Why are you shouting?!"

Silence…

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm…I'm not at my happiest right now. Well, I guess I am but, it's just hard to explain, okay?" Ritsu sat down and slowly let go of Mio's hand. She scratched the back of her head then stuffed her face into her pillow.

Mio softly pat Ritsu head then pushed hair at the back of Ritsu's ear. "Hey, you were there when I was sick so, I'm here for you now." Ritsu slightly lifted her head up then looked at Mio.

"Shut up." She muttered.

"Grow up." Mio countered. Mio checked her phone and saw the time. It was late, but she didn't want to go. "Ritsu, can I stay the night?"

"What? Why?"

"Because…you're not the only one who's in a pickle."

Ritsu suddenly lifted her face up then touched Mio's nose. "Ba-ka~" she purred.

Mio suddenly bonked Ritsu on the head causing her to fall back on her bed. "Thank you for ruining the moment…"

Ritsu came two in an instant. "So do _you_ mind telling me what's up?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Things aren't well at home…"

"How?"

"My dad…he's uh...he's planning on leaving my mom."

"…what?"

**A/N: **Okay folks, I'm sorry if this is too long, I don't exactly know how to stop once I write XD This is the reason why my other story is taking so long to update. I was trying too look for a good Mitsu concept, okay? I rushed towards the end sorry :)))

Rate and review! Much love


	2. Your Crying Shoulder

I'll Be

A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys! I'll try to update every Saturday. Please enjoy this chapter! Much love ;)

**~Chapter 2: Your Crying Shoulder~**

"Your dad wants to leave your mom?" Ritsu asked, her jaw literally dropped.

Ritsu could hear sniffles from where she was sitting. She brushed Mio's hair away and saw tears. She got a hanky off a table nearby and handed it to Mio. She nodded as a sign of thanks and wiped her tears away.

"Turns out my dad was busy cheating on my mom. She found out and well, it all led to this."

"I'm sorry to hear that Mio." Ritsu could stop and stare at her best friend whom she thought had a perfect life.

"I guess that's why I'm an only child; I probably have like, five or three half brothers and/or sisters from another mother." Mio sighed.

"Hey, cheer up! Come here…" Ritsu pulled Mio into a hug and let her rest her head on her shoulder. She softly patted her back and played with her hair.

"Your mom'll call soon." Ritsu whispered into her ear.

"I don't care." Mio let a soft yawn then made herself comfortable on Ritsu's shoulder. She eventually fell asleep and Ritsu noticed it. She chuckled then planted a soft kiss on Mio's head. She then fell asleep as well not too long after.

So there, Mio and Ritsu fell asleep in that position. Mio's head was on Ritsu's shoulder while Ritsu's arm was wrapped around Mio's body.

Ritsu woke up first, noticing Mio on her shoulder. She almost let out a gasp until she stopped herself, fearing that she'll wake Mio up. She laughed, but not too much, at Mio's sleeping face. In the end, she decided to wait for her to wake up.

About seven minutes later, Mio finally woke up. She found out that she was still on Ritsu's arm and darted upwards.

"OH MY GOSH! Ritsu, did I give you a dead arm?! I can't believe I fell asleep like that, I'm so sorr- "

"Why are you apologizing?"

"What?"

"It's cool…well, aren't I supposed to be your crying shoulder and all? I _am_ your best friend, right?"

"I was crying?"

"Well before that."

"Oh, right…" Mio facepalmed then put her free hand on her hip.

Ritsu suddenly heard her door creek. She walked towards it and found Satoshi who was in the middle of escaping. She grabbed him by the collar and wrestled him to the ground.

"What are you doing here shrimp?" Ritsu growled.

"Ph-phone! Mi-Mi-Mio-nee's m-mom is o-on the ph—"

Ritsu didn't let him finish. She simply grabbed the phone out of his hands and heard Mio's mom's screams.

_Oh hell no…_ Ritsu thought.

She went back in the room and stretched. She sat on one of her bean bags as if nothing happened. Mio got suspicious and spoke up.

"Well?" Mio said.

"Well what?"

"What happened?"

"Oh, your mom's on the phone. She was screaming too much so I hung up."

"Are you insane?!"

"Yeah I was born that way."

"Shut up!" Mio ran out the door and grabbed the phone which Ritsu left on the floor. She picked up and redialed her mom.

Ritsu couldn't care less so she just remained in her comfy room. She suddenly had that feeling again.

_Her hair is so soft…wait, what? _Ritsu put her hands on her hand, then slapped herself repeatedly with one hand.

_Damn it Ritsu, stop it just…stop it. Stop it!_

Mio went back inside with her head down. Ritsu got up immediately then walked up to her.

"What's up tiger?"

"My mom's pissed. I should go soon."

"Mio, you do realize we're late."

"I'm not going to school today. Can you uh…can you skip class with me?"

Ritsu jaw dropped. She tackled Mio to the ground out of shock.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MIO AKIYAMA?! YOU SIMPLY AREN'T HER! MIO?! MIO! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU BIT—" Ritsu bit her lip when she saw Satoshi right in front of her, jaw dropped and eyes wide open.

"Nee-chan…?"

"YOU SAW NOTHING." Ritsu moaned, dragging Mio away to the closet. It really looked like this weird anime scene.

Satoshi shook his head then walked away.

Meanwhile, in the closet, Ritsu was still trying to find out what was wrong with Mio.

"Ritsu, damn it, it's me. I just don't want to go to school. I'm…pissed. It's…urgh!"

"Whoa, calm down sport."

Mio gasped then let out a curse "Oh shizz!" close enough.

"What's wrong?"

"How are we gonna practice the dance for the culture festival?"

Ritsu smiled then grabbed Mio's hand "Let's practice here then."

"You're kidding."

Ritsu didn't give an answer. Instead, she put her hand on Mio's waist and waited for her to play along. Mio finally gave in and put her hand on Ritsu's shoulder. They did the first few steps, then adding in the twirl. Ritsu was getting used to it. Mio somehow had the skills.

They ended on one step then smiled. Mio put her hand away then half smiled.

"Well done, Ritsu. But, you forgot one more thing again."

It was Ritsu's turn to take her hand away "What thing?"

Mio squeezed Ritsu's cheeks with one hand then made her face her. Like, straight in the eye.

"EYE CONTACT YOU IDIOT."

"Well it's hard!"

"Okay then, why not we practice that part."

"How?"

Mio smiled then gave Ritsu this plain gaze. "I'm giving you different types of gazes. I wanna see which gaze you feel more comfortable with."

Ritsu raised an eyebrow. The plain gaze was a competitive one so, Ritsu fought back. It soon became a squinting contest so Mio stopped. Mio then gave her a sad gaze. Ritsu almost gave in so she moved on to a new one. Mio put on a happy gaze but Ritsu laughed. Mio face palmed so she put on an angry gaze. Ritsu almost ran away looking at that.

Mio almost gave up.

Mio then put on a fierce gaze but Ritsu didn't respond. She found out that she got bored and fell asleep with her eyes open (somehow). Mio finally brought out the big guns and gave Ritsu a _seductive gaze. _(K-On! OST: Hold on your love. Skip to 0:25 BWAHAHAHA)

Ritsu was almost weakened.

Mio started to have fun so she acted even more seductive. She bit her lip then winked. Ritsu was starting to sweat from above her ears. She brushed them away immediately. Mio then got even _more_ seductive. She slowly went up to Ritsu with this creepy yet flirty laugh.

Ritsu was about to go outside until Mio pinned Ritsu to the door and put her hand against it. Her face then got close. Ritsu was closing her eyes. Then, Mio finally took advantage of the moment. She put her face close to Ritsu's ear then softly whispered…

"Weak." Then she bonked her on the head.

So much for ruining the moment.

"DAMN IT MIO!"

"I can't believe I got you to shudder at that gaze." Mio laughed.

"Shut up!"

Suddenly, they heard loud beeping from the outside. They decided to go and check. They soon found out that it was Sawako. She parked on Ritsu's garden.

"SAWA-CHAN DOUSHITE?!" Ritsu screamed.

"Ohayou Ricchan! Ohayou Mio-chan!" Yui said, in a tone as if she didn't notice what just happened.

"Maa, maa, it looks like we killed a few plants, nee?" Mugi chuckled.

"A FEW?! HOW ABOUT EVERYTHING?" Ritsu fell on her back then passed out.

When she woke up, she discovered Yui was singing the Jigglypuff song over and over again. She also smelled the scent of a Sharpie marker. She looked at her face into the mirror then jaw dropped.

"A WILD YUIPUFF APPEARED." Ritsu growled.

Yui slowly turned around doing the crane "YUIPUFF USED TACKLE!"

"ATTACK MISSED! RAITSU USED THUNDERBOLT! RAIIIIIIAAAAATSSSUUUUUUU!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Mio said, throwing pillows at both of them.

"A pillow fight?" Mugi asked calmly.

"OH HELL NO. MUGI'S GOT A HARD THRO-" Mio wasn't able to finish.

"It was a good decision not to bring Azusa…" Sawako said proudly.

Once they all got settled, Yui decided to ask Mio about her problem. Mugi also prepared tea for them.

"Oh, uhm…my parents are getting a divorce."

"YES!" Sawako said out loud.

Everyone stared at her.

"What? Well…I thought there might be another man for me and all and…I'll be quiet now…" Sawako faded out towards the end. She scooted away bringing her tea with her.

"Divorce? I'm sorry to hear that." Yui said.

"Well, you know most of the waltz, right?" Sawako asked, hoping to get the sadness away.

"I practiced with Ritsu. She can pick up fast."

"Make sure you come to school tomorrow, okay?"

"Hai…"

"See ya tomorrow! Ja neeeee!" Sawako said, driving away with Mugi and Yui.

Ritsu waved then put her hands in her pockets. She gave Mio this look then finally said "Your mom'll be worried."

"About what?"

"You know, where you ran off to and stuff."

"She already knows who's the first person I'll run to." Mio smiled at Ritsu.

Ritsu shuddered at Mio's smile. It was a calm yet captivating one.

"But yeah, I guess I _should_ go now." Mio went inside for a moment to grab her hoodie. Once that's done, they were off.

Mio insisted on walking all the way instead of riding a train. She also took Ritsu with her. Ritsu walked with her hands on her head while Mio put her hood on and shoved her hands in her front pockets.

The sun was setting, it was a pure orange color with a mixture of the blue afternoon sky. It was quite breezy, but, it was the comfortable type of breeze.

"Isn't it pretty?" Ritsu beamed. This startled Mio but in a good way. She smiled in response to Ritsu's statement then sighed.

"Seems like a rather sad sunset…"

"A sad yet _beautiful_ sunset." Ritsu put emphasis on the word 'beautiful'.

Mio raised an eyebrow at Ritsu, waiting for her to explain what she just said.

"Look, despite that happy and breathtaking color, there's this depressing color it's hiding. Like a mystery and stuff. It doesn't want to show it because it wants to please whoever is watching it. It doesn't want to bring everyone to depression as well because well, like I just said, it just wants to please the people around it, watching and adoring it." Ritsu slowly looks down to her knees as she finishes.

Mio is still silent, she's at a loss of words.

"…it's kinda like you." Ritsu finally says.

Mio's eyes widen in shock. She cocks her head to one side then half smiles. She then lets out a soft chuckle and shrugs "I uh, I guess you could say that." She chuckles once more but then her expression suddenly falls, remembering this depressing color she's hiding.

"Hey, cheer up you annoying idiot." And instantly, Mt. Fuji has appeared on Ritsu's head. That just proves that Mio can plant a sucker punch even in her darkest times.

And finally, they reach the Akiyama residence. Mio looks to her right and she sees her dad's car. She sighs heavily then walks up to the porch. Ritsu suddenly pinches Mio's nose to lighten up the mood.

"Stop. Being. So. Bummed. Baka." She laughs.

Mio successfully pushes Ritsu's arm away and holds her hands up in defeat "Fine then, I'll try my best." She grins as she holds her doorknob.

"See you tomorrow!" Ritsu exclaims as she runs off.

Ritsu then comes to a stop when she's suddenly deep in thought. She facepalms then slaps her head repetitively.

_Damn it Tainaka! For the last time it's frickin' impossible! Live with that fact! _

"But I think I can't…" Ritsu whispers. She shakes her head then puts her hood on. She wipes her face with her hands then sighs. "I'm a screwed brown-haired Japanese high school girl." She moans.

Ritsu gets home and heads straight for her bedroom. She locks her door then hides herself in her blanket. In less than twenty seconds, she's asleep.

_How can the basic rules of society take me down so easily? Ugh…but it still is impossible. It is definitely impossible. Well…it's impossible if I see it that way. So if I see it the other way around then maybe…NO NO NO NO. I'm not taking the risk. I just…who am I kidding…it's possible if I want it to be possible…_

Ritsu shudders in her sleep as she dreams of herself locked in a room where she has to settle this thought.

**A/N**: WAAAH! I am so sorry it took so long! SUPER SORRY! School and our exams got over me and then my cousins came over and…I'M JUST SO SORRY. Okay, I like taking things slow but not in terms of my very poor updating speed but, in terms of the story. Did I succeed in that? Suggestions anybody? Thanks for the reviews! Much love ;)


	3. The Greatest Fan of Your Life

I'll Be

A/N: Okay, if I succeed to post this well, sooner than I posted the last chapter, then I deserve a cookie. :D

**~Chapter 3: The Greatest Fan of Your Life~**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mio screamed.

"Aw come on Mio-chan, you can do it!"

"I don't wanna! I'll…I'll screw up for sure."

"Eh? Why do you think so?"

"…well…"

"See! All that fear is in your head! Now go out there and knock 'em dead, champ!" the middle school Ritsu was busy trying to convince her best friend Mio to get up on stage and audition for their school play…which included singing.

Mio told Ritsu that she wanted to have a go when a school play comes around so now's the time to fulfill that promise to herself.

"Ritsu maybe I should just—"

"Listen here Mio, I am your best friend, which is why I'm here. I will be sitting in front of the director and teachers so that it'll look like you're only practicing your audition in front of me. Let's say that…we're all pineapples!"

"Pine…apples?"

"YUP! Now, go! Your number one fan is waiting!"

"Who's that?"

"Me of course!"

Mio smiled a confident smile and finally went up on stage. The director and teachers were eyeing her with an emotionless face. Mio started to feel uneasy, that is until Ritsu finally came.

"Psst! You, guy with a beard!" Ritsu said, intentionally calling the director.

He said nothing but raised an eyebrow in response. As if he was mentally saying 'What?'

"That right there's my best friend!"

The director simply smiled a soft smile then went back to calculating the past auditions' scores.

Now, we all know Mio's name so let's skip to the singing. Introductions are too mainstream.

Mio gulped into the mic then started singing. For a middle school student, she wasn't that bad. She went on and on and her singing and she felt even more comfortable each passing second.

The director was obviously impressed and so were the teachers. Once she was done, she took a simple bow then looked at Ritsu who was clapping like a madman finally finishing with a thumbs up.

"Now erm, that was a wonderful audition Miss…Akiyama was it?" Mio nodded "Okay so uh, we'll call you when you get the part so, go figure." The director grinned.

Backstage, Ritsu was ready to pummel Mio to the ground. "Mio that was amazing! See? I knew you could do it!"

Mio flushed red in embarrassment then smiled. "I guess having fans are…helpful at times."

"Because you know that they'll always be there to support and adore you! That way, when you screw up, you'll know for a fact that not everybody will hate you because your fans are still there!" And once again, we see Ritsu's Confucian values.

_And I still am your number one fan Mio…_ Ritsu thought to herself, remembering the audition as she was slowly opening her eyes from a long and comfortable slumber.

The present Ritsu was almost late so she darted up and ran towards the shower. Cleaning up in record time, she brought breakfast with her and ran outside. Mio was waiting in their usual spot.

She greeted her with a bonk on the head. "BAKA! What took you so long?!"

"Hey…it's not every day I get…good dreams." Ritsu said between breaths.

"Whatever Ritsu, we have to get to school before people start to think that we're skippers."

"Skippers? What is that, a penguin name or something?"

"Oh let's just go..." Mio sighed in annoyance then grabbed Ritsu's wrist then ran off.

Once they were on the train, she finally noticed something different. She looked at Ritsu and gasped, almost out loud.

"I can't believe I just noticed…where the heck is your headband?"

"What are you talking about? It's right…" Ritsu put her hand on her head then realized it wasn't there. "I FORGOT TO BRING MY HEADBAND!"

"Oh save it Ritsu, you should go for a new look and all."

"N-N-N-N-N-NO WAY."

"Oh please, just you know, if they stare, picture them as…pineapples."

Ritsu fell quiet. She stared at Mio surprised that she still remembers that technique she taught her in middle school.

Mio continued, "And besides, I _am_ your best friend, right? I'm one of your fans then. And, even if they think the look is a little off, I'll always be on the positive side. It suits you anyway. In fact, you should wear that look more often."

Ritsu was speechless. She almost fell back stunned. In her state of being frozen, she thought to herself again.

_Pull it together Tainaka! It's impossible! Again I say it, it's im-po-ssi-ble!_

Ritsu looked away and almost told herself to shut up. She shook her head then half smiled "Well, it seems that my student hasn't forgotten what I taught her."

"Well, how else did you expect me to sing in front of the whole school without fainting in the end?"

"Then again going back to that one performance where people didn't see rice bowls the same way ever again…"

"SHUT YOUR YAP TAINAKA IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO DRAG YOU ALL THE WAY TO SCHOOL."

"Okay, shutting." _Now once that woman says something, she's dead serious._

The two were greeted by Yui and Mugi in the classroom.

"Mio-chan! Ricchan! Ohayou!" Yui charged and gave them a big hug.

"Yui, we were only gone for a day." Ritsu laughed, hugging Yui back.

"Oh day shcmay! Welcome back! And you look really pretty Ricchan!" Yui grinned. Ritsu punched Yui on her back while clenching her teeth.

"I shall serve us some special tea later." Mugi said, clapping her hands.

"Alright, take your seats. Oh, Akiyama-san, Tainaka-san, you're back." Sawako said, giving them a thumbs up "Now that we're all here, we can properly practice our ever so original idea, the waltz." Sawako furiously announced with that creepy look of power on her face.

The class to got together with their partners then assumed their positions.

"Er…sensei?" Ritsu called.

"Oh right, you guys can stay near Yui and Mugi."

They followed instantly. Everybody was beginning to notice Ritsu's new look.

"Oi, Tainaka-san, is this some sort of state of change in your life right now?" a student asked jokingly.

"Oh boy…" Ritsu sighed. She lifted her head and saw Mio who was giving her this look.

"Pineapple…" Mio muttered. Ritsu chuckled a bit then shrugged.

They finally got into the first position. Mio placed her hand in Ritsu's then the other on her shoulder. Ritsu put her free hand on Mio's waist.

"Psst, Ricchan." Yui said in a manly voice.

Ritsu raised an eyebrow at Yui.

"Mei ja besto man win!" Yui exclaimed in broken English, still with that weird manly voice.

"EH?" Ritsu cocked her head to one side forgetting that Yui was utterly insane.

"Tainaka, Akiyama, you two know the first few parts right?" Sawako asked. The two nodded in unison. Sawako smiled then counted to three. The music started playing and they were off.

Ritsu was looking down at her feet then to her left then to her right. She was pretty much avoiding Mio's eyes.

"Eye contact, people! Eye contact!" Sawako reminded.

Ritsu then shot her eyes at Mio. Mio smiled then chuckled.

"What?" Ritsu asked, confused.

"You."

"What about me?"

"You look so different with your bangs down." Mio chuckled once more.

Ritsu shrugged then smiled "Do I take your breath away?" she asked jokingly.

"If you were a guy, then you'd have a good chance at that." Mio said, raising and eyebrow.

Ritsu was taken aback by Mio's statement. She cleared her throat then shook her head. "Sawako's coming." She said, trying to change the subject. Mio looked and noticed that Sawako was nowhere near them.

"She's over there, Ritsu."

"Oh look it's the twirling time." She immediately twirled Mio who twirled a little too much and flew towards Ritsu when she twirled back. The same happened to other partners so they weren't the center of attraction.

"You okay?" Ritsu asked.

"I thought I saw a spider on the floor so I tried to spin away."

Ritsu almost laughed out loud but she held her laugh back and then smiled. "Typical Mio…"

Back in the clubroom, Mugi was busy preparing tea.

"What's your class doing for the culture festival, Azu-nyan?" Yui asked, sitting a little to close to Azusa.

"We're having a mini cinema in the classroom."

"S-sugoi! And we're over here being classical performing a wal—" Yui noticed Sawako's deadly look on her face so she stopped talking.

"It's called being original Yui…" Sawako grumbled. Yui scooted over to Mio and Ritsu's side, which was her current safe zone.

"Nee, Sawa-chan, what are the girls who like, play the guys' part gonna wear?" Ritsu asked.

"Hmm…a simple shirt will do. Oh! You know I'd be willing to plan your outifts…" Sawako said with her lips curled.

The four looked at each other with nervous looks on their faces. Mio was biting her lip and Yui was sweating like crazy. Mugi was scratching her chin and Ritsu was blinking like there was no tomorrow.

"J-just don't make it too revealing…" Mio muttered, hesitant. Everybody turned their heads to Mio in shock. The last person they expected to even like Sawako's clothes spoke up and even gave her an idea of what she wants to wear.

Mugi smiled a soft smile then gave out her request as well "Mine should be royal blue." She said while clapping her hands.

"I wanna look irresistible!" Yui said in a joking, yet somewhat seductive, tone.

"Now, now, Yui, I don't want them stealing my partner." Mugi chuckled, also using Yui's tone.

Yui scratched the back of her head and laughed an I-was-just-kidding laugh. Azusa suddenly choked on her tea, getting Yui's attention. "Azunyan, daijoubu?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I uh, I thought I saw Ton-chan…dancing…?" although Azusa made that answer up, Yui fell for it anyway.

"EH?! TON-CHAN!" Yui yelped as she ran to Ton-chan's bowl. She knocked on it repetitively, probably annoying Ton-chan. "TON-CHAN! THIS ISN'T A BIG ENOUGH STAGE FOR YOUR TALENT! PLEASE SAVE IT! BUT I'LL ALWAYS BE HERE TO SUPPORT YOU!"

"OI! YUI! I SPENT AN HOUR MAKING SURE TON-CHAN'S BOWL IS 100% CLEAN! YOU'RE LEAVING FINGERPRINTS ON IT!"

"Ah? Eheh…gomen Mio-chan."

Mio pouted her lips then crossed her arms at Yui's answer.

"Oi, oi, I haven't said my request yet." Ritsu said then suddenly bowed down to Sawako "SAWA-CHAN, HAVE MERCY PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A MAN. I GET REALLY PISSED OFF WHEN THEY SAY I LOOK LIKE A MAN."

"Well at least you take both genders' breath away." Mio shrugged.

"Eh? Since when did a guy fall for me?"

"Hmm…twice in middle school, four in the summer…you need more proof?"

"How come I don't know them?"

"Because they asked me to research for them. They never actually walked up to you. Oh, and they paid me good money to do so."

"WHAT? YOU WERE PAID TO STALK ME?"

"Maybe…"

"My Ricchan is a dude magnet." Sawako purred.

"SHUT UP AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'MY RICCHAN'?!"

"Oh, she's boiling, maybe she wants a hug." Sawako said as she spread her arms out, waiting for Ritsu to take the offer.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Sawako went away and sulked in the corner.

"I think you broke her…" Mio said through her teeth.

"Oh shut up Mio…"

On the way home, Ritsu still couldn't get the annoying fact that people sometimes mistake her for a guy out of her head.

"You seem like you're deep in thought." Mio chuckled, trying to light up Ritsu's mood.

"It's nothing, really."

"Last time you said nothing was wrong, your knee was bleeding like crazy. Come on, tell me before it gets worse."

"I'm just thinking about how people mistake me for a man sometimes…"

"Oh, that. Well, I sorta like the way you look when you do have this man look. Not saying that you _are_ one when you have it on let's just say you uh, you pull the look off very well. It's like crossplay."

"Crossplay?"

"You're kidding me, you're some sort of an otaku and you don't know what crossplay is? It's cross-dressing in cosplay. You know, you dress as a male character, easy enough to comprehend?"

"I guess…but how does that apply to me?"

"And again…you're kidding me…I'm trying to say that you look hot dressing as a guy even if you're a girl." Mio suddenly cupped her mouth when she realized what she just said. It was some sort of indirect compliment maybe.

"So, I'm hot?" Ritsu asked, hesitant.

"I didn't mean it that way! Well, it's not that you're not and it's not that I think you're, well…eh…it's a friendly compliment and uh, well, you know, you're…AAGH!" Mio hid her head and flushed in embarrassment.

"Hey, don't sweat it. I guess now I'll accept it when people say I look like a man." Ritsu chuckled nervously.

"Please shut up…"

"Jeez, you're not one to give out compliments aren't ya?"

"You took that as a compliment?"

"Well then if it wasn't a compliment, what was it?"

"A…statement?"

"Okay, if I called you pretty indirectly, would you accept it?"

"Was that thrown to me indirectly?"

"Depends on how you accept it. Do you?"

"I…I dunno."

"Mio…"

Brief silence…

"Fine…maybe." And Mio finally speaks.

Ritsu shook her head then stopped walking. Mio also came to a stop when she noticed that she couldn't hear Ritsu's footsteps anymore. "Why don't you have any confidence in yourself Mio?" Ritsu suddenly asked.

"Well why don't _you_ have any confidence in yourself as well?"

"Haha, I can see why we're best friends." Ritsu laughed.

Mio frowned but then a smile slowly beamed on her face. After a while, a laugh came as well.

"Remember what I told you in middle school?"

"Ritsu, you told me lot of things in middle school. Which one are you referring to?"

"The one during the play."

"Hmm…the one where you told me that you'd be my biggest fan?"

"Yeah, one that'll be there to support you even though the world may be against you."

"And I to you." Mio smiled.

Ritsu almost choked on her own saliva due to shock but she somehow managed to keep it from happening.

"Good luck at home." Ritsu said, before waving goodbye.

"Wait up," Mio called out.

Ritsu turned around and raised an eyebrow at Mio "What is it?"

Mio looked like she was about to say something but she just shook her head "Nandemo nai." She smiled.

"Mio…" Ritsu groaned. She waved goodbye once again then went home. Once there, she saw Mio's mom chatting with her mom. She snuck up on them, eavesdropping mode on.

"What? You can't do that to Mio! She's an only child for Heaven's sake. At least think about it…" Mrs. Tainaka pled.

"It's that or nothing. I can't stand her father anymore. Please take care of her." Mrs. Akiyama looked like she was about to burst into tears "I'm sorry for causing you this much trouble." She said before she finally broke into tears.

"Eh…"

_What's happening? Wait, does this mean that Mio's alone with her dad? THIS IS BAD…THIS IS REALLY BAD…_ and in a flash, Ritsu was out coming for Mio.

A/N: Once again, thank you for your awesome reviews! I love you all :D yeah…longer than the rest. I appreciate the reviews despite the fact that I oftentimes rush when I'm about to end a story! Keep 'em coming though and, I'm open for suggestions and I'm also a fan of questions and shizz. Bwahaha I'm off to write chapter 4, much love ;)


	4. What You Need To Find

I'll Be

A/N: Yo yo yo I really don't know what to say so just wait for my note below. OH WAIT I GOT ONE. Yeah that "wait" thing in Chapter 1 was supposed to be "weight" sorry. HAHA thanks for noticing Anon. And thanks for the reviews! Love you all :D

**~Chapter 4: What You Need to Find~**

Ritsu was panting like she just fought five hundred men in thirty minutes. She didn't take the train to Mio's house, she knew that'd take a while. She finally got to Mio's house and saw her picking up her dad's empty beer bottles.

_Poor Mio…I can't believe that bastard is making her do this…_ And without thinking, Ritsu just jumped in through Mio's kitchen window.

"Ritsu?"

"Mio! Are you o—what's that?" Ritsu pointed to a purple spot on Mio's right cheek.

Mio cupped it immediately and looked away "I uh, I tripped on the way here."

"Flat on your face?"

Mio didn't have an answer. Ritsu walked up to her and pulled her hand away. She was both sad and furious.

"Tell me what happened." Ritsu whispered.

Mio took a deep breath then bit her bottom lip. She looked down and held back her tears. "My mom isn't here, he thinks she's left him. He was talking about how big of a coward she is…how weak she was…I just got mad. I defended my mom. He got really pissed and laid his hand on me. I decided to shut up. He reeked of alcohol, and as you can see, here's why." She gestured to the empty beer bottles she was about to throw out.

"Your mom's at my place. I rushed here since I knew something bad would happen. Well, I was right and at the same time, too late."

"It's not your fault I speak too much, Ritsu."

"Well I am proud of you. Can't believe you actually stood up for yourself." Ritsu said, trying to stifle a smile.

Mio shrugged then went back to picking up the empty beer bottles. Ritsu couldn't stand it anymore so she grabbed Mio's hand. "What are you doing?" Mio asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm stopping you."

"Why?"

"Because you're being pushed around damn it! I will not let my best friend go through this much pain!"

"Damn it Ritsu again, why are you so concerned?!"

"It's…just because! Even I don't know! Just…just quit it!"

Suddenly, they heard someone enter through the front door. It was Mrs. Akiyama.

"So you decided to come back…" Mr. Akiyama groaned. "Bitch…"

"Oh save it you drunkard…"

"What was that?!"

"You heard that? Good, that means you're still sober…for now that is."

Mr. Akiyama suddenly stood up from his chair and grabbed Mrs. Akiyama's arm "Let go of me you pig!"

"You try to leave and now you're mad?!"

"I wasn't trying to leave I was trying to find a way to let our daughter have a chance at a good life! Something you failed to give her!"

And instantly, Mr. Akiyama slapped Mrs. Akiyama so hard that it caused her to fall to the ground. "I am quite excited for the divorce papers you worthless bitch. This is exactly why I hooked up with other women. You're weak…"

Mio suddenly grabbed a bottle and looked like she was about to throw it straight to her dad's head but Ritsu stopped her. She pulled Mio's arms then pinned her down on the ground. "Stop doing and start thinking Mio! If you threw that bottle you could get into jail!"

"Rit…su…" Mio groaned, trying to fight her hold. What they didn't notice was the fact that Mrs. Akiyama was already up and screaming at Mr. Akiyama.

"I have had enough of your crap! I will not allow my daughter to live with the likes of you!" Mrs. Akiyama grabbed a suitcase out of a nearby closet then went up to Mio's room. Mio and Ritsu could hear her going through Mio's closet.

"Bitch! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Something I should've done earlier." She said before zipping up the suitcase. She went to the kitchen surprised (and grateful) that Ritsu was there. "Ritsu, please, I am so sorry but please, let Mio stay with you for a while. Mio, baby, I'm sorry." Mrs. Akiyama caressed Mio's scar before finally letting her off, not waiting for her to say anything else.

"Okaa-san…" Mio whimpered. Ritsu pulled Mio away and brought her outside. This is where Mio finally broke down "I can't believe it…my life is officially ruined." She said before crying into Ritsu's shoulder.

"Shh, it'll all be okay. Cheer up…it'll all go back to normal…hopefully." Ritsu whispered that last part. She started to stroke Mio's hair repetitively, waiting for her to feel better. "Look, I think this is what our moms were talking about back at my place. You know, if you could stay or maybe even move in."

"I'll just be a bother…"

"You're never a bother." Ritsu mumbled. Mio said nothing and just continued to cry into Ritsu's shoulder. Ritsu got out her phone and called Mugi up.

"Fire away!" Mugi greeted.

"Mugi?" Ritsu said, worried.

"Ritsu? Is something wrong? Where are you?"

"I'm at Mio's house. Mind coming here? Don't make it obvious though."

"Sure thing. I'll be there in a flash."

"See ya…"

"Oh my gosh, Mio cheer up." Mugi said as she stroked Mio's hair. "I'll call up one of my drivers. He'll take us to your place, Ritsu. It's not easy bringing a crying girl on a train." Mugi pulled out her phone then dialed a number. Mio was almost okay. She was curled up, hugging her knees. Ritsu was beside her, massaging her knee. "He'll be here in three minutes. We're here for you Mio…" Mugi muttered.

"I don't feel like going to school tomorrow." Mio whispered.

"I guess that's understood." Mugi said before putting her arm around Mio. She looked to her left and saw Mio's suitcase. She sighed at the sight of this.

Suddenly, they heard a crash coming from the inside. This alarmed Mio. She stood up and ran through the kitchen door. And just when her eyes weren't red enough…

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" she screamed. She walked up to the shattered pieces of what used to be her bass. "You no good son of a—"

"Mio don't push him to his limits." Mrs. Akiyama whispered, slowly standing up. She had scratches all over her arms and legs.

"What…what did he do to you?"

"This is nothing, honey."

"What the heck are you saying?! How can you call that nothing?! That bast— idiot, harmed you!" Mio turned to her father "You…how did you get to be so useless?! You reek of alcohol! I don't even know how your girlfriend, or should I say _girlfriends_, keep up with you! Ugh!" and again, Mio's face is marked with another red hand.

"Watch your mouth you worthless child! I got a few beers out of depression!"

"Since when was alcohol the answer?!" Mio screamed with all her might. A man in black suddenly broke in through the front door and knocked Mr. Akiyama out.

Mio was about to scream until she realized that it would be a waste. The man was Mugi's driver.

"Oujo-sama warned me that this man was a threat. Don't worry, he'll wake up soon. Ma'am, are you okay?" he said, holding his hand out.

Mio turned to her mom and grabbed her hand "Okaa-san…"

"Take care, honey." She said, furious. She grabbed a bag out of the closet then got her car keys from a small plate on a desk that was nearby. Mio refused to believe what was happening, she was processing the thought. When she fully understood the situation, she grabbed her mom's arm and tried to pull her back.

"Okaa-san!"

"Mio I am doing this for your own good. Let. Go."

"Where are you going?!"

"Honey, I'm going to America. I am going to find a job there and when I do find one, I'm gonna stay there to work. When my life is stable, I'm coming back here so I can bring you there." She gave Mio a quick hug then ran out the door.

"Why are you in such a hurry?!"

"Because I don't want this to be any harder for me. Please give me a break." She said before getting in her car. Mio ran to her mom and slammed on her car window "Okaa-san!"

And unexpectedly, Mio's father woke up. He grabbed a shoe and threw it to Mrs. Akiyama's car. "BITCH! Fine, let's see how she likes it." he went back inside and grabbed _his_ car keys and a jacket. "Good luck on your own, sport. I'm leaving this worthless dump you call a home." He started his car like a racecar driver and drove off. Mio was stunned. Both her parents just left her alone.

"How could they do this to me?!"

"Call your mom up Mio!" Ritsu suggested.

Mio dialed her mom but heard her mom's ringtone from the inside. "She left her phone…"

"What?"

"Did you here me, Ritsu?! My mother left her fucking phone! You know what else she left? Me! My parents left me alone! I am alone! I can't contact my mom because she left her stupid phone, and I won't even dare speaking to that stupid excuse of a man!"

Ritsu, without thinking, slapped Mio right in the face. Geez, one hit is enough.

"Ritsu!" Mugi gasped.

"SHUT UP. I don't wanna hear anything about that daddy crap. What do I have to do to keep you from thinking about that bullshit?! How about you get in that fucking limo and cool your fucked up mind! You wanna curse? Fine! Let's curse! You are temporarily moving into my house and I don't give a shit about the neighbors. They don't know what you're going through! Trust me on this one for Heaven's sake." Ritsu scolded Mio as tears started running down her eyes.

Mio was speechless. Mugi gestured for her driver to lead them into the car. Once there, it was Mugi's turn to give a lecture.

"Look, Mio, stop thinking that your life is over in a blink of an eye. You still have hope. Your mom's going to America to find a job, right? And your dad's gone so at least there won't be any more trouble! Right? And as for you…" Mugi said, turning her head to Ritsu "Just what the hell is wrong with you? Going hard on someone who's broken as fuck. You think I can't play hard? Well listen up, **Tainaka**, Mio is depressed. At least show some sympathy. Slapping her, really? Ritsu you're smart…in a way…so at least think before you act! Look at her, she's bruised all over." She has officially snapped.

Ritsu's jaw dropped at Mugi's sudden release of anger. She never knew Mugi could be that…mad. "W-wow Mugi I…I never expected such words to come out of your mouth."

"OH BOY…YOU SHOULD HEAR HER FATHER!" the driver interrupted.

"Talk about ruining the moment…" Ritsu mumbled. "Anyway, Mio, I am so sorry that I hit you. I never should've done that. You've already been hit enough…I'm sorry…super sorry. I'm your best friend. I once told you I was gonna support you. But now, I suddenly turned on you. I'm such a jerk…hate me if you want…"

Mio didn't give her an answer, she remained quiet for the rest of the drive.

_I understand your silence Mio, I'm soooooo sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me just…ugh…I'm sorry. I am not shutting up._ Ritsu thought. In a way, this is how she tries to send a mental message.

Mio went inside first, bringing her things with her. Mrs. Tainaka was there to accept her with open arms. Ritsu was left behind to speak to Mugi.

"I don't expect to see you guys tomorrow. You're in charge of Mio. Want me to send one of my bodyguards to look over her?" Mugi offered.

"No need…I think that bastard isn't coming back. And, Mugi..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I made you snap."

"I snapped?"

_Eh?_

"I snapped?" Mugi asked again.

"Well…of course you did. You even used the f-word."

"What?! I never use the f-word. In fact, I don't even remember half of the ride!"

_Ah…I can see why Mugi's told me she's never snapped before. Whenever she does, she forgets about it minutes later. No wonder she was quiet as well…her brain was probably busy deleting her memories. Creepy but legit._

"You seriously don't remember you snapped?" Ritsu asked mischievously.

"Yeah! Scary…ain't it?"

"Kid…what are you planning?" the driver asked, interrupting again.

"MUGI YOU'RE A MOTHERFUCKING WHORE. A STRAIGHT-UP BITCH. YOU'RE WORK IN A BAR…GET A LIFE!" Ritsu screamed, but she's just playing around don't worry.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP TAINAKA. YOUR LIES ARE BULLSHIT. COME BACK WHEN YOU GOT SOMETHING ELSE. I'VE HEARD BETTER SHIT FROM AN OLD LADY WHO CAN'T EVEN READ. NOW GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY FUCKING LIMO AND GET INSIDE SO YOU CAN CHEER UP YOUR DAMNED FRIEND."

Ritsu suddenly pinched Mugi's weak spot on her shoulder, knocking her out.

"Oh boy…that's something she'll find hard remembering in the morning. Same thing happens to her dad." The driver laughed. He soon drove off with a confused and unconscious Mugi.

_Wow…it runs in the family. I should play this game with Mugi more often. Or better yet, record her voice next time. Oh sounds fun!_

Going back to the original situation…

Mio sat quietly on Ritsu's bed. Ritsu was downstairs getting something. Once she got back, she shocked Mio with something she put on her face.

"Aagh!"

"Relax it's an icepack…" Ritsu said, her voice soft and sympathetic.

"You don't have to…"

"Shut up." Ritsu muttered. She kept eye contact with Mio as she continued rubbing the ice pack on her face. She suddenly stopped and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't give me that look…"

"What look?"

"That! The troubled look! I don't like it. It…it kills me."

"Then don't look."

_That's impossible…wait, what am I thinking?!_

Mio scooted over to Ritsu and gave her a hug, taking Ritsu by surprise. Ritsu sighed then put one arm around Mio. "I'm sorry for hitting you…"

"Don't be...I deserved it."

"Go to bed, I'll rub this on you while you sleep." Ritsu slipped out of Mio's hold and sat on a chair next to the head of the bed. Mio listened to Ritsu's orders and went to bed. Ritsu got nearer so she could continue rubbing the ice pack on Mio's bruised face.

An hour passed and finally, Ritsu fell asleep as well.

Mio groaned softly then slowly opened her eyes to a calm Ritsu who was sleeping on top of a wet icepack. Mio half-smiled then caressed Ritsu's sleeping face, causing her to wake up.

"Good morning…" Mio muttered.

"Hey, good morning. Oh, the bruise is gone." Ritsu grinned.

Mio sat up then scratched the back of her head. "I can't believe I have to wake up with a bad back."

"That's probably from being pushed to the ground a hundred times."

"Now isn't that reassuring?"

"Let's go get some breakfast." Ritsu yawned.

"No, don't." Mio suddenly stopped Ritsu from even standing up. She put her hand on Ritsu's shoulder and led her back to her original position. "Stay…" she said. Ritsu did nothing and just agreed. Mio pouted with that worried look on her face. She hugged her knees and leaned back on the wall.

"Still stressed from last night?" Ritsu asked, calm.

"I could go insane any minute now."

"You already are." Ritsu laughed. Mio chuckled, finally lightened up. Ritsu's expression suddenly changed and she just looked devastated. Mio raised an eyebrow then put her hand on Ritsu's chin.

"Don't be affected, please?" Mio begged.

"School…Monday. I'm not going tomorrow or the next day." Four days of Mio time.

"Ritsu don't make such a big deal out of this."

"Stop. I'm your best friend and I'm supposed to be there for you no matter what."

Mio knew she couldn't win in this battle so she just remained quiet.

Ritsu didn't leave the room and stayed there to be Mio's company. They talked about their usual secrets and how Mio's life will go on from that point.

"You moving to an apartment or something?" Ritsu asked, throwing a ball to the wall.

"Probably…mind helping me tomorrow?"

"Sure…" Ritsu said, not too happy.

Thankfully, Mugi knew a few good apartments to stay in. Mio stayed in a fancy one and Mugi promised to pay for the rent as a sign of her friendship. Mio refused at first but Mugi forced her to comply.

The next day, Ritsu helped Mio move in. A little rusty, so Mio gave it a few homey touches. First, she put a picture of her and Ritsu on top of a coffee table.

"You're kidding…" Ritsu laughed. "You actually kept this photo? This photo is like…history! How old was I here?"

"You looked so innocent _back then_." Mio muttered that last part.

"Shut up Akiyama…"

Mio turned away and gave her the tongue look. She went to get noodles for the two of them. "Dinner?" Mio offered.

Ritsu raised a thumb up and nodded.

While eating, Ritsu had this idea.

"How 'bout I sleep over?"

Mio choked and almost laughed "What?"

"I'll sleep over. Won't that comfort you?"

Mio decided to play with Ritsu so she started crawling towards Ritsu and got really close to her face "And how do you plan to comfort me?" she said in a really seductive voice (that she can somehow do).

Ritsu turned bright red and started stuttering "Uhm, we'll…sleep. But, ew! Not together. In two different beds and, MIO WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?"

"Relax you idiot I was just messing with you."

"Then can I have my space?" Ritsu said, realizing that Mio was still in front of her

"Why? Nobody's around." Mio purred.

"DAMN IT AKIYAMA."

"Alright, there. So, are you sleeping over or what?"

"After what you just did, I AM NOT SO SURE." Ritsu said, shaking in the corner.

"Come on, I'll show you your room."

"There's more than just one room?"

"Ritsu, you really expect Mugi to get an apartment with just _one_ room?"

To Ritsu's surprise, the apartment had almost everything Mio needed, even new clothes.

"Damn…" Ritsu muttered.

"Exactly what the guy next door said when he came in."

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA…guy? Next door? CAME IN?_

Ritsu stood there with a blank expression saying that over and over again in her head.

"Ritsu?" Mio asked, concerned.

"A GUY CAME IN HERE? YOU CAN'T EVEN TRUST YOUR DAD. WHAT THE HELL MIO. WHERE IS HE?" and without waiting for Mio's reply, Ritsu ran outside and searched for which house looks dude-who-barges-in worthy.

"THAT ONE'S BLUE! GUYS LIKE BLUE! THAT MUST BE HIM!"

"RITSU WAIT!"

Somehow, Ritsu was right and a guy turned around, smiling.

"YOU."

"Uhm, hi?" the guy said.

"WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING?"

"What?"

"YOU'RE FOREIGN AREN'T YA? YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU LOOK REALLY HOT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN RUN INTO OTHER GIRLS' APARTMENTS AND WIN 'EM OVER."

"You think I'm hot?"

"YOU GUYS ARE ALL THE SAME."

"You're pretty."

"I'M NOT FALLING FOR THAT TRICK."

"You know it'd suit you if you got highlights? Yeah. A little trim would work too though. Hmm…bangs would win guys over."

"Wait, ARE YOU GAY?"

The guy shrugged then nodded. Mio finally caught up with Ritsu and planted a bump on her head. "DAMN IT RITSU CALM DOWN. HE'S GAY."

"Konban wa Mio-chan!" the guy said in his normal voice, not trying to sound girly at all.

"Konban wa Pako-kun." Mio said, catching her breath.

"Why are all the hot guys gay…" Ritsu moaned.

"I have a brother though."

"Why'd you have to say damn when you entered Mio's apartment?"

"Oh! That. This is all a misunderstanding. I just thought her hair was STUNNING! Marvelous darling seriously. Have you seen hair this straight? You must use some best-selling product. Gorgeous!"

"You see, Pako's Uncle is the mover whatever in charge so he dropped by. Turns out they also own a salon. It's just down the block by the way. I'm sorry Pako, my friend is really protective."

"No, no, it's fine. May I have her name though?"

"It's Ritsu. Ritsu, I want you to formally meet Pako." Mio said, gesturing for Ritsu to shake hands with him.

Ritsu stood up and cleared her throat. She composed herself and held her hand out "Tainaka, Ritsu. I kick ass."

"Hanagami, Pako. I style hair. You know, I could go straight for you."

"Nice try. I like the way you break the ice." Ritsu smirked.

"I get that a lot."

Mio, feeling awkward, pulled Ritsu away "Okay, we have to get Ritsu ready for bed so, see you around."

"Oyasumi Tainaka-san!" Pako yelled.

Back at the apartment Mio sat down on the couch with Ritsu, quiet.

Ritsu decided to break the silence "What?"

"What do you mean 'what?'?"

"Why do you sound mad?"

"Because you just sorta flirted or something and I dunno but, ugh!" Mio grunted then headed towards the kitchen to grab herself a glass of milk.

"Are you jealous?" Ritsu got up and chased Mio.

Mio grabbed a large carton out and slammed the fridge door closed. "Look I don't exactly know what I'm feeling so, let's just forget about it. Milk?"

"No! Tell me what's wrong."

Mio chugged down a big gulp and breathed "How can I tell you when I don't even know? Ritsu, I'm sorry. That was nothing. Forget about it. Please?"

Ritsu sighed and just gave out a soft nod.

"You mad at me?" Mio muttered.

"Where'd you get that idea?"

Mio said nothing and sighed. Ritsu walked up to Mio and put her hand on her shoulder "We should go to bed." She said with a smile.

Now at night, Mio couldn't sleep alone so they moved Ritsu's mattress into Mio's room so Ritsu was on the floor.

Ritsu had trouble sleeping because she couldn't stop thinking. Thinking about life, that day, what's her family up to, and what Mio's feeling.

_Why am I thinking so much? Maybe I should just stop. But…_ Ritsu sighed heavily and tried to go to sleep but when she was just about to close her eyes, Mio called our her name.

"Ritsu?" Mio whispered.

Ritsu pretended not to hear Mio just to see what she'll do.

"Now I think you might be asleep but, I realized that I never thanked you for being such a good friend to me even though I'm not at my best. I mean, you never left me alone. You stayed by my side up to this point. I think it's a good thing that you're asleep because usually I'm not really sure if you're good with all the drama. I hope you're having the nicest dream you can possibly have right now." Mio stopped and got off her bed. She knelt beside Ritsu's mattress and smiled "Sleep tight. You're the best. I love you." Before getting up to her bed, Mio stroked Ritsu's hair.

Ritsu was starting to tear a bit because she never knew Mio could be that sweet and honest at the same time. It was probably a good thing pretending not to hear anything. Mio's words were enough to get Ritsu to sleep.

Thing is, later that night, Ritsu woke up from some sort of whimpering sound. She realized it was Mio having a nightmare. She turned the lights on and tried to wake Mio up.

"Mio, Mio! Wake up will you. Mio? Hey!" she started shaking Mio's bed over and over again until Mio finally got up. Mio was panting and crying. She realized it was a nightmare and pulled Ritsu into a tight hug.

"My…my…my dad was in my dream and…and…I dreamt that he killed my mom right in front of my eyes." She said between sobs.

"Mio, shh. It's over now. Okay, I'll sleep here. It's all over now. Shh…" Ritsu got herself out of Mio's grasp to turn off the lights. She got back on the bed and stayed awake until Mio finally fell asleep.

_Urgh, my head. Did I get any sleep last night? _Ritsu thought as she was rubbing her eyes. She looked to her right and saw Mio who was still asleep, but not for long.

Moments after Ritsu woke up, Mio followed.

"Good morning." Ritsu smiled.

Mio sat up and scratched the back of her head "I'm sorry for making you do this."

"Don't be." Ritsu sat up as well and leaned by the wall "Breakfast?"

"Later…" Mio yawned.

"Hey Mio,"

"What?"

"Maybe next time you have to make sure if I was really asleep."

"Oh sh…"

"I know."

"Well, it's not like you don't like hearing nice things from your best friend or something."

"Whatever…"

"Ugh, I'll go make breakfast. I owe you." Mio got off and put her slippers on. Just when she was about to step outside Ritsu had to say something.

"Hey, Mio."

"What is it now?"

"I love you too."

A/N: I'm really sorry this took forever! I just had to do stuff so to apologize, I made a long chapter (or at least what I think is long). So, I'm sorry if I may have messed up with the words…I got a little lost along the way because I rushed. Really, really, really sorry you guys! But I thank you all for the patience even though this took forever. I'll try to keep this from ever happening again! I had school and I wanted to come back with a really cool chapter. Sorry again!

Btw, there are supposed to be horizontal lines but I got lazy to put them here and there so it might be a little messed up I'm sorry. :


	5. Strange

I'll Be

A/N: I'll try to update a lot faster more often guys. I'm sorry heehee. Oh, thanks so much for being so patient I never actually thought that people would still wait for this! I thought you'd leave me hanging hahajk. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I love you too." Ritsu said in her usual cool tone.

"Well ain't that a good thing?" Mio smiled as she went out the door.

_Ritsu you are this close to getting yourself in a tough position. Run away now. _Ritsu thought. _But then again, what if it won't be that tough? What if it's a good thing?_

Ritsu went downstairs and saw Mio in a ponytail. She was wearing a loose white shirt with the sleeves folded up a bit and some shorts. Mio was cooking eggs and bacon for the two of them. Seems like a very Western day.

Mio heard Ritsu's footsteps so she turned around and smiled at her "Hey. You finally decided to come downstairs. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Hmm…what is this, some sort of American day or something?"

"Live with it, it's bacon."

"Doesn't that make you fat?"

"And here I was wishing you weren't gonna say that."

"Then I take it back. Hmm…I'll go get us some juice."

"You're going out like that?"

Ritsu stopped and looked at herself "What's wrong?"

"Well, for one thing, I can see your bra strap from here, your hair is a mess but the bangs are a plus, your legs are deadly both in a positive and a negative way and, you're cranky in the morning."

"I'm gonna pretend half of that was a compliment. I'm getting us some juice. There's a store nearby right? Oh screw directions I'll just find whatever decent store is there." Ritsu went out despite of how she looked. Mio was trying to say the Ritsu looks like some chick who just did the nasty and still looks gorgeous.

On the way to the store, Ritsu bumped into Pako.

"Ah, ohayou Tainaka-san."

"Hello Sir Fagsalot."

"Well now what do we have here, did you just do the nasty?"

"EW NO."

"Haha, I'm kidding. Where you headed?"

"I'm looking for a nearby store as if you know any."

"Why? What do you need?"

"Your head on a silver platter. Know a store that sells that?"

"Hmm…not really. But, if all you need is a store then there's one nearby my place."

"Yeah I'm starting to doubt your sexuality. I don't know if you're gay or bisexual."

"I was starting to think the same thing about you."

Ritsu raised an eyebrow and put one hand on her hip "You're pretty good for a sexually confused jackass."

"It's what I do best girl-who-hooks-up-with-other-women-and-still-ends- up-hotter-than-ever-anyway."

"I'm gonna pretend you're not amusing me because I need to find me some juice that I'll eventually pee out so excuse me." Ritsu pushed Pako away but he kept on following her from a distance.

Ritsu got the juice she needed but she was unaware that Pako was still following her "Damn it what do you need?"

"Nothing. I just need a good view to look at in the morning. I prefer the hard to get ones."

"Move or get moved."

"I think I prefer the second option."

"Oh do you?"

* * *

"Hey! What took you so long?"

"Oh nothing." Ritsu put the juice on the table and sat down for breakfast.

*Knock! Knock!*

Mio walked up to the door and to her surprise, it was Pako "Uhm, hi, Pako. You look…painful."

"Damn straight!"

"Hey Mio, do you think he's gay or bi?"

"Uhm, why?"

"Bastard's been hitting on me all morning."

"No joke?"

"WELL IT'S NOT LIKE YOU DIDN'T LIKE THEM. YOU SEEMED TO BE ENJOYING THEM." Pako yelled in pain.

"I can see you two are good friends now. And, what exactly happened to you, Pako?" Mio asked, confused.

"SHE KICKED MY—"

"PAKO RICARDO ALFREDO ESTEFAN DELOS REYES SANTA MARIA CORAZON HANAGAMI. GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND GIVE ME A BIG HUG!." A woman screamed in delight and not anger.

"Crap…my sister is home. I'll be back Tainaka-san…I'll be back damn it!" Pako turned around and screamed back at his sister.

"So he's half Spanish too. That explains the hair." Mio muttered.

"My day has not started off too well." Ritsu groaned.

"Well, look at the bright side. You got a guy to turn straight-ish for you. That's a big thing in a man's gay life. Hmm…were you really enjoying his lines or something though?"

"They were amusing but I wasn't into him."

Mio's voice and expression suddenly changed "Really now?" Mio got up from the table and went to the sink.

"Hey can you please tell me what is going on?" Ritsu left her plate and walked up to Mio.

Mio looked like she was gonna burst out trying to say something but she took a breath, fixed the hair strands in her eyes, and spoke "Is it a bad thing for a friend to be jealous of who her friend speaks to?"

"I still don't get that."

"It's like you're happier speaking to him compared to me or…whatever."

"Why would you think that? You're way different! I was nowhere near happy either! Mio, stop overthinking stuff. It's like you started doing so ever since your parents, you know…"

"Ever since they left me alone?"

"Now stop right there. You're mom's getting a job in America just for you and you know that."

"Then shouldn't she have called by now? Well? Nothing, right? I'm sure she tried everything to get my number. But what, nothing."

"You're not being considerate Mio. What if your mom got this really busy job, huh? And what if your mom is working so hard for you she gets sick and who knows what. You'll start having regrets, won't you? So stop it and have a little faith." Ritsu put her plate by the sink and sighed "Look, I'm not supposed to be going against you. Trust me though, I'm not. I'm trying to make you know what's right. I'm sorry." Ritsu massaged her temples and went upstairs.

Ritsu decided it was time for a shower. She made it a hot one too. She just put her head against the wall and let the water flow. Then, suddenly…

*Creak*

"WHAT THE F—RITSU LOCK THE DAMN DOOR." Mio screamed covering her eyes.

Ritsu seemed like it was her turn to play with Mio "Like what you see?"

"UGH YOU'RE DISGUSTING!"

"Look who's talking!"

"Why didn't you hear the running water then?! Did you come here just to see me?" Ritsu purred.

"I CAME HERE TO TAKE A SHOWER."

"You naked out there?" Ritsu opened the shower door a bit and took a peep at Mio but, Mio threw a bottle of shampoo at her face.

"PERV."

"Says the woman who ran into the bathroom knowing I was here! WELL LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT." Ritsu stopped the shower water and took a step outside without her towel.

Mio fainted when she saw Ritsu's foot out of the shower "I don't get it…why'd you faint? I'm wearing a swimsuit."

Yes, Ritsu was wearing a swimsuit in the shower.

* * *

Ritsu went into the balcony that the apartment somehow had and took a quick look at the view. The balcony went around the house so the one at the back faced the ocean which was extremely beautiful.

Mio found Ritsu staring at the view a few moments later "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for the sunset."

Mio walked up to the railings and leaned by them. She sighed then smiled "Life is hard."

"Well it seems a little easier for you know, isn't it? I mean, it should be. Your dad's away and your mom is getting a little money for you. You should be happy."

"I dunno, I'm still a little…pessimistic. And, before you say anything, I'm sorry for being so." Mio crossed her arms and looked at the view one more time.

Ritsu was speechless for a while until she remembered something "Wait, I think I have to be home soon." Ritsu was about to get back inside until Mio stopped her by putting her hand on Ritsu's shoulder.

"You promised me four days."

Ritsu looked over her shoulder and smiled "Then let's have fun with the last two days. How about we call Yui, Mugi, and Azusa? Slumber party or something?"

"That could work."

* * *

"WHOA! YOUR APARMENT IS REALLY BIG MIO-CHAN! LOOK! A PLASMA SCREEN!" Yui exclaimed as she entered and looked through all of the rooms.

"Did the clothes come here early?" Mugi asked Mio, inspecting her closet.

"Yeah. The food too. Listen Mugi I don't know how to thank you seriously I can get my own supplies you don't have to."

"Nonsense! This is my treat."

"MUGI! BITCH YOU'RE HERE!" Ritsu screamed.

"YOU GOING AT IT AGAIN TAINAKA? GET YOUR SHITTY ASS DOWN HERE AND INSULT ME FACE TO FACE. I'M COMING FOR YOU DAMN IT."

Suddenly, Ritsu came sliding down the stairs "RITSUUUUUUUUUUUU….KICK!" and with that, she kicked Mugi down and out cold.

"RITSU-SENPAI WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Azusa asked in shock.

"You'll know eventually." Ritsu grabbed a cookie out of a nearby jar and put it in Mugi's mouth. Instantly Mugi, got back up.

"Oh, hi. What was I doing on the floor?"

"See?"

* * *

Ritsu was fixing the beds with Mugi while Mio was downstairs with Yui and Azusa making dinner.

"Ritsu, why aren't you downstairs cooking? You're a great cook!" Mugi grinned.

"Well yeah but, no." Ritsu muttered, throwing pillows to one side.

"Ritsu?"

Ritsu looked like she was experiencing some lung related sickness. She was sweating and breathing heavily "Say, is it hot in here?"

"Ritsu?"

"Ergh…DAMN IT MUGI I NEED YOUR HELP YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON I CAN TRUST YOU WITH THIS I MEAN COME ON IN EVERY FAN FICTION YOU'RE ALWAYS THE ONE I RUN TO."

"You just broke the fourth wall."

"OH SHUT UP! JUST HELP ME."

"What's wrong?"

Ritsu fell back on the bed and sighed "I think I have feelings for someone."

"Pfft…" Mugi tried to hold back her laughter.

"DAMN IT KOTOBUKI."

"Okay, okay, I'm serious. So, who's the lucky guy? Is he the one next door? You know he only says he's gay to get to girls."

"I KNEW IT. Anyway, no it's not him ew."

"Okay, that figures."

"Maybe it's not even a…forget about it."

"It's not a…?"

"…male?"

Silence…

Mugi suddenly gasped then started clapping and jumping "OMG! Is it…?" she got closer and quieter "Mio?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"YUI…" Mio sighed then plopped on the table.

"What's wrong Mio-chan?"

"I'm not sure about anything anymore."

"Is there something wrong, Senpai?" Azusa asked, worried.

"I'm not sure but, I think I'm falling for the wrong person."

"Whoa, Mio-chan in love? That's new!" Yui gasped.

"I know, I know. But, here's what's worse, I'm not even sure if I'm straight anymore."

Silence…not.

Yui and Azusa started squealing and fangirling "FINALLY! FINALLY! OMG! FINALLY!" they said.

"Huh?"

"We have been supporting you and Ricchan for like, forever!" Yui giggled.

"You two are just so cute together, Senpai!" surprisingly, Azusa giggled too.

"Heck, that's why Mugi-chan got an apartment with two or more rooms. Well how should I know. It's because she wanted Ritsu to come over more often!"

"Huh?"

"So, are you two gonna go out soon?" Yui asked.

"What?! No! She's obviously straight and all…"

"Well you don't maybe she's…" Azusa whispered.

"Oh shut up you two!"

* * *

"Ritsu I think Mio feels the same way though."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because we write fan fiction about you two!"

"WHAT? WE? WHO? US?"

"YUI, ME AND AZUSA! SURPRISINGLY YUI IS REALLY GOOD." Mugi said smiling.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"YOU WRITE FAN FICTION ABOUT US?!" Mio yelled.

"YA! YOU SHOULD READ YUI-SENPAI'S WORKS. EEP!" Azusa exclaimed.

"I don't mean to brag…" Yui said, proud.

"DAMN IT PEOPLE WHY."

"Maybe you and Ritsu should go out sometime!" Yui suggested.

"Eep! Like the one in chapter 10 of your story?"

"Azunyan you naughty girl!"

"People! What exactly are you writing behind my back?!"

*Moments later*

"Oh wow this _is_ good…really good." Mio gasped.

"See?! So you two should hook up!"

"You can't just put two people together like that. It doesn't work that way!"

"Really?" Yui grabbed her phone out of her pocket and called Mugi up "Mugi-chan, alone time, the two of them, chapter twelve." Mio could hear Mugi's screams over the phone from where she was standing.

Suddenly they heard heavy footsteps coming downstairs and not to their surprise, it was Mugi. She had her bag and this weird face on. "Mio, I have no idea what Yui is planning but we have some intense DVD shopping for later tonight so, we'll be back sooner or…later? Oh we'll take our time."

"Eh—"

SLAM!

"Damn it…"

A few moments later, Ritsu came downstairs and there was this hesitant presence with her too.

"Hey," Ritsu breathed "They went DVD shopping so, I'll help you cook and…stuff."

"Okay, cool. You can do that half and I'll do this one here."

Ritsu was about to get to her half until she felt something suspicious. She looked up and saw this hidden camera.

_Mugi...I bet they're watching us._ She grabbed a tomato and threw it straight at the camera.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Yui, Mugi, and Azusa cried.

"I can't believe Ritsu-senpai found

"But it was just getting good! In chapter 10 they're supposed to confess and stuff!" Yui sobbed.

"Well, maybe we'll come home and see them…" Mugi said, raising an eyebrow.

They all squealed in delight.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Mio and Ritsu were still busy chopping vegetables. Mio finished first so she decided to help Ritsu out.

"Hey, Mio…" Ritsu said.

"Yes?"

"Uhm, if you do go to America someday, can you promise me one thing?"

"Of course, anything."

"Don't change."

"You don't want me to promise not to forget you or anything?"

"I already know that's not even possible." Ritsu chuckled.

They were quiet for a few seconds until Mio decided to speak up too "Well can _you_ promise me one thing too?"

"Yeah?"

"Make the right decisions."

"Why should I make such a promise?"

"Because I won't be around to keep you from screwing up."

They both laughed at the thought.

* * *

Everything was ready but they weren't back yet. Ritsu decided to take a few bites out of the cake Mugi brought with her "You know you're gonna miss Mugi's cakes when you're in America."

"That's a long time from now."

"Just making sure…"

Finally, Mugi along with Yui and Azusa finally arrived. They also brought home some chips. When they arrived, it was as if they divided into two groups. Mugi went to Ritsu while Azusa and Yui ran to Mio.

"So what happened?" Mugi asked.

"We were talking about the day she goes to America."

"GOOD! That's a deep topic. Keep it up and she'll totally feel the same way."

And while that was happening…

"Senpai, did you confess?" Azusa asked.

"Mio-chan we were supposed to watch you guys!"

"Yui-senpai don't tell her!"

"One, no. And two, you're kidding me, right?"

* * *

After dinner, they went upstairs to the movie room. Yes, another Kotobuki add on.

They picked out a romantic movie to watch. Need they say more?

They purposely let Mio and Ritsu sit next to each other for the whole movie.

Mugi was on Ritsu's side while Yui was on Mio's side along with Azusa.

Whenever the guy would say something sweet to the girl, Mio would just smile a bit while Ritsu raised an eyebrow.

"Is this movie amusing you or what?" Mio asked Ritsu.

"Well, I feel like I've heard his lines before. Can't people think of anything better?"

Mio shrugged and went back to the movie.

Somewhere towards the end of the movie, Azusa laid back on a few beanbags behind them, Yui was on her stomach getting really interested. Mio was still in her same position. Ritsu was in the same position as Yui while Mugi was hugging a beanbag and digging her teeth into it too.

After the movie, they all took their positions in the bedroom. Mio put her mattress on the floor so as to be fair. She slept next to Ritsu that night. Ritsu got up to get a glass of water before going to bed and Mio followed without Ritsu's knowledge.

Downstairs, Ritsu was surprised to see that Mio was with her "Mio? Why aren't you going to bed yet?"

"I need to ask something from you…" Mio said, playing with her fingers.

"Here, drink some water." Ritsu held a glass out for Mio. Mio pushed her hand away and placed the glass on the counter. She just came and gave Ritsu a desperate hug.

"I'm scared of the nightmares I might have…"

Ritsu eventually hugged Mio back and kissed her forehead "They're not gonna happen. Trust me." Ritsu got one of Mio's hands and held it "Whenever you feel scared, hold my hand. I don't care how tight your grasp will be."

"What if I can't sleep?"

"Then…hmm…you can hug me or a pillow lying nearby."

"I think you can pass as a pillow."

"I'm gonna pretend that was a compliment that directs to my softness and not to my weight."

* * *

And sure enough, Mio did get scared. She started crying a little too. They woke Ritsu up too. Ritsu grabbed Mio's hand and started massaging it too.

Mio calmed down a little and cried into Ritsu's shoulder. Ritsu intertwined her fingers with Mio's and started stroking the back of Mio's hand with her thumb "Oh Mio…" she groaned.

* * *

Mugi woke up first and saw that Ritsu's hand was in Mio's. She just smiled and sighed in relief "These two have nothing to worry about." And on her left, Yui was upside down and her foot was on Azusa's face while Azusa's arms were way spread out and her mouth was open. "That's…charming."

Mugi went downstairs to wash the dishes. Ritsu woke up afterwards and went out to the balcony once again. She put a blue university hoodie on since it was a windy morning. She went there to think.

_I guess I've fallen for the most unexpected person and I'm not even sure if that person feels the same way. Damn, I sound so corny. Honestly, I guess all I can say is that if she doesn't feel the same, then I'll accept that. I've reached the point that I love her more than just a friend. I've realized the perfection she has. I've realized how lucky I am to have such an awesome friend. Now I have to make sure nothing ever wipes that smile off her face. Is this a bad thing? Maybe. Will I get hurt? I suppose so. But, that's the risk I'm willing to take because, well, people do stupid things when they're in love._

* * *

A/N: Again, I'm sorry because I sorta rushed with this one and, I don't want a story that goes straight to the lovey dovey action and stuff haha. Working on that hihi. Hmm…yeah I think I'm getting straight to the point. I'll slow down nao. HAHA.


End file.
